Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale is a Canadian-born actress who is known for her voice roles in numerous video games, animated television series, television commercials, radio promotions, anime, and films for over 20 years. She has also been a guest star on several well-known TV shows, such as Charmed, ER, Just Shoot Me!, and others. She is considered (see below) to have provided the voice of Samus Aran in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Hale did not perform a speaking role with Samus, only recording grunts of pain heard when Samus is harmed, and heavy breathing when low on energy. Her grunts also appear in Metroid Prime Pinball, but strangely are only heard when battling Metroid Prime in the Impact Crater. In response to a fan asking if she would return as Samus in Metroid Prime 4, Hale said "tell them [Nintendo] that's what you want".Hale, Jennifer (jhaletweets). 14 Jun 2017 12:56 a.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/jhaletweets/status/874837974961324033 Interview (Nintendo Power issue 241) Note: This section only contains Metroid-related excerpts from the interview. NP: How did it feel to give a voice to Samus Aran, often considered the "first lady of video games"? JH: Awesome. She's been very popular and I'm honored to have played her. NP: Was there anything particularly memorable about the recording sessions for the Metroid Prime games? JH: Like all games, it had its own world, its own reality, and I really liked the production team. NP: Was there anything you were told about Samus that shaped how you played her? JH: Samus really came from the writing and the vision of the director and, behind that, the producers. Dispute Whether Hale really is the voice of Samus in the Prime series has been disputed. While there are interviews, such as the one above that cite her as the voice actress, Hale was never credited in any of the Prime games. Arguments against her voicing Samus suggest that Retro Studios, a Texas-based company would not hire a California-based actress to provide mere grunts of pain, and would more likely look to a Texas-based actress. Additionally, it has been argued that since Hale has voiced many characters in many forms of media, she may not necessarily recall if she voiced Samus and might assume she did because someone said so. http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/forums/showthread.php?t=14529&page=2 An interview with Hale assumed that she also voiced Samus in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (she did not, Alésia Glidewell did), and asked her to do an impression of Samus speaking to Solid Snake. Hale stated that she needed a moment to remember how it would sound. On the Internet Movie Database, Audrey Peterson, an additional contributor to Metroid Prime, is credited as Samus's voice actress for Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and Mary Law is credited as the voice in Corruption. However, Hale is credited as Samus's voice in Hunters on the IMDb. It should be noted that IMDb, like Wikipedia, is a website that can be freely edited by users and therefore may not be a reliable source. Peterson was actually a programmer on the engine of Metroid Prime, who left early in the game's development, and confirmed that she did not voice Samus.Reddit. (2017). Metroid Prime: Where the developers are now. "Audrey Peterson was a Programmer at Retro and helped with early development on an editor for the engine. She left early in Metroid Prime Development." Retrieved May 2, 2018 from https://www.reddit.com/r/Games/comments/6i0dg6/metroid_prime_where_the_developers_are_now/dlp98bw/ In a 2018 interview with Shinesparkers, Clark Wen revealed that a dozen actresses recorded for the role of Samus, with the recording being handled by Nintendo EAD. Wen disclosed that he used the recordings of an actress with the initials "JH" in the final version of Metroid Prime, which he was reasonably certain stood for Jennifer Hale. However, he used the recording of an actress with the initials "VM" for Samus's scream upon death. Roles outside of Metroid Jennifer Hale has also made other voice acting in different video games and other cartoon shows such as: *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994–1998) - Ivy *''Metal Gear Solid'' (1998) - Dr. Naomi Hunter *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (2001) - Emma Emmerich *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2015) - Sam *''Metal Gear Solid:The Twin Snakes'' (2004) - Dr Naomi Hunter *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (2008) - Dr. Naomi Hunter *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) - Bastila Shan *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' - The Sith Lords'' (2004) - Bastila Shan'' *''Tales of Symphonia'' (2004) - Sheena Fujibayashi *''Mass Effect'' (2007) - Commander Shepard (if the player chooses to create a female character) *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) - Commander Shepard (if the player chooses to create a female character) *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) - Commander Shepard (if the player chooses to create a female character) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Princess Morbucks/Miss Keane *''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' (2002) - Alexandra Roivas *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2009) - Aayla Secura/Senator Riyo Chuchi *''Halo 4'' (2012) - Commander Sarah Palmer Extracted voice clips Note: Most of these are taken from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, which is the game with the most sound clips. External links *Wikipedia article *The source of the interview excerpts on this page. References ru:Дженнифер Хейл Category:Samus Aran voice actresses